This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, NIH funded, trial to determine the benefit of treatment with Nimodipine 30 mg QID compared to placebo in patients with dementia related to cerebrovascular disease. Two centers (Columbia and Vanderbilt University) will enroll 100 patients over 18 months.